1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assist system for a subject vehicle, for assisting operations carried out by a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
System for assisting driver's operation include a system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-166889. This system changes operation reaction force of an accelerator pedal based on an inter-vehicle distance between a preceding vehicle and a subject vehicle. Warning is given to a driver by increasing reaction force of the acceleration pedal as the distance between vehicles decreases. Further, the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-286313 sends warnings to a driver by lowering speed in conformance with obstacle information.